


In The Summertime

by Lord Commander (Kosho)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Prompt Fic, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6944140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosho/pseuds/Lord%20Commander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is the beginning of the prompt I got from FB - Cullenites group. I decided to break it into two chapters, seemed like a good idea at the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Summertime

**Author's Note:**

> Needless to say, smut to follow.

Summer in Skyhold had finally arrived, and with it came the melting snow, and the influx of complaints. It was beginning to look like everyone was melting. A sea of shirtless, sweaty soldiers blending with spies in the lightest gear they could dig up, and women rushing to find clothes suitable to the heat. At the center of it all, the Inquisitor, trying to maintain the image of a woman who _wasn’t_ currently bothered by the sweltering temperatures. Most knew better, behind the poise and grace, barely imperceptible squirming whenever she stood still, sneakily wiping at her brow when no one was looking. Of course, her wardrobe hadn’t come with clothes that weren’t layered or largely comprised of leather or heavy fabrics. Her hair, usually worn down, now swept up into a messy bun, the collar of her shirt pried open like an afterthought, hands fastened behind her back as she meandered through the yard.

“Why is it so bloody hot? I thought being in the mountains meant it was always cold…” someone complained.

“It could always be worse. It’s not that bad.” Another voice chimed in.

 _Not that bad._ That was a lie, if it wasn’t that bad, surely everyone wouldn’t look so miserable. Times like this made her want to rush to the showers to cool off. If it were later in the day, and there weren’t so many people, being a mage with a focus on ice magic would have been more useful, unfortunate for her that she was a fire mage. The one good thing was that night wasn’t very far off, and it would certainly be bearable then.

* * *

 

At the end of the night, she jumped in the shower, appreciative of the cold for the first time in so long. The moment she got out, however, the heat once more engulfed her, like being trapped in a dozen blankets, grumbling under her breath as she slid into bed. Rolling onto her stomach, she buried her face in the pillow with an irritable sigh, unbothered when the door opened, the opposite side of the bed sinking for an instant, levelling out. Cullen curled up next to her, sliding his arm around her, pulling away from him in response.

“Are you alright?” he asked, concerned.

She wasn’t the type to shy away from him like that, and he wondered if she was upset with him, though he could think of no reason why she might be.

“I’m fine, it’s just too hot for that.” She complained.

“I didn’t think it was that bad.” Cullen commented.

“Well maybe not for you, running around in fur, leather and metal, you’re not a good judge of these things.” She huffed grumpily.

That might be true, but in his mind it was a matter of practicality. It wasn’t a sound idea to wear less just because it was hot out. What if they were attacked again, it wouldn’t be prudent to have no means to defend against a blade with bare skin. He doubted that their enemies were running around without proper armor just because the temperature had risen a little. Either way, it had been a long day, and he was exhausted, with or without her in his arms, he was ready for bed. Cullen stretched out, groaning at the way his stiff muscles ached in response, he muffled a yawn against the back of his hand, closing his eyes. All was fine for a time, easily drifting off, until she began to toss and turn, though it hadn’t initially been enough to rouse him from his slumber, it eventually became too much. He reached out for her, gently brushing a hand against her head to try and settle her down. She pushed his hand away, turning again, his eyes snapping open finally.

“Must you move around so much?” he sighed quietly.

“I don’t see how you can be so comfortable. It really doesn’t bother you?” she asked, tossing her pillow to the edge of the bed in emphasis.

There was simply no more that could be done. There was no more she could remove, no breeze pouring in through the balcony door, left slightly cracked open in the vain hope for even the gentlest of gusts, the fire long since put out, and still nothing. Cullen lifted his head slightly, almost glaring at her, clearly, she wasn’t about to let him sleep, and there was only one solution to the problem that he could see. Sitting up, he reached for her once more, drawing her to his side, he moved over her, his hands sweeping along her arms slowly, his mouth lazily nibbling the ridge of her ear, up to the tip and back, pressing her into the bed pointedly, his voice roughened from exhaustion.

“So you think it’s hot? I don’t need to be a mage to make it hotter…” he murmured.

Preempting further complaints, his calloused hand came to rest on her hip, capturing her lips in a deep kiss, the only sound escaping, a soft sigh.


End file.
